


Peaceful Evening

by BlueStar1937



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sweet Len, sweet Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStar1937/pseuds/BlueStar1937
Summary: It was a cold day and Len could not wait to return home to his darling Scarlet Speedster.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's my birthday and I wanted to write a short sweet little story for my favorite couple. 
> 
> This story doesn't have a beta so please, if you see any mistakes let me know. Thank you!
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story! ^_^

It was a cold winter day in January. There was still some snow on the ground from last week making Len frown as he walked home from a meeting with his Rogues. He had been looking forward to more snow so his boyfriend and him could cuddle up on the window seat drinking cocoa as they watched the snowflakes fall.

Thinking of his boyfriend transformed the frown into a small smile of joy. He had never thought that he would ever fall in love and have someone fall in love with him. Let alone that person would be a superhero and him as his villain. But somehow it had happened. They went from fighting to flirting and bantering to dating. And in the blink of an eye they were in a loving and committed relationship. 

Len could not imagine his life without his Scarlet Speedster nor did he ever want to entertain the thought. It had came close that his nightmare had come close. Len shuddered in memory of almost losing Barry forever. 

Len picked up his pace to get home sooner so he could wrap Barry up in his arms and never let him go ever again. Barry was always fighting to keep everyone safe even if it meant putting himself in danger. So Len had appointed himself the task of keeping Barry safe and lecturing him about thinking before jumping into danger. 

He has to say that he is making some progress. Barry was getting better and better at taking time to map out situations and making strategies instead of just running in blind. Which helped Len reduce the risk of heart failure and his hair from becoming completely white from worrying about his impulsive boyfriend.

Though Barry always commented on how Len’s hair made him distinguished and added to his Captain Cold persona.

Finally Len was standing in front of the door leading to his and his boyfriend’s home. As Len got out his keys he could hear light music coming through the wooden door. Quietly he unlocked the door and silently made his way inside. He took off his winter gear and put it all away just as quietly. 

Len was thankful for his years and years of being a thief allowing him the ability to not make a single sound so that he could enjoy the sight that greeted him in the living room. 

Smiling with crossed arms, Len leaned against the doorway leading to the living room and watched as he beloved sat on the couch knitting and singing along to the music that was playing off the iPod on the side table. 

His heart was filled to the brim and overflowing with warmth and love and appreciation for the life he now had. A warm and welcoming home to come back to after a long day. And a person dearly loved waiting to greet him with a bright smile. 

Len stood up straight, “I’m home Scarlet.”

Barry stopped singing and turned, “Len! Welcome home!” 

Len swore that Barry’s smile would put the sun to shame with how bright it was.

He smiled in return and walked toward the couch. He sat down on the far end and got comfortable before opening his arms in invitation.

Barry carefully put his knitting in the basket on the floor and eagerly moved into Len’s open arms. Sighing in happiness as Len wrapped them lovingly around Barry.

Looking down Len’s heart skipped a beat at the soft and content expression on Barry’s face. Barry’s green eyes met Len’s icy blues and with a smile Barry gently took Len’s face in his hands and kissed him.

As they exchanged kisses Len moved his hands to Barry’s waist and slowly started to slip them under the large worn old sweater that used to be Len’s that Barry stole and loved to wear around their home.

With a yelp and little jump Barry moved away from kissing Len a bit then laughed.

“Len! Your hands are like ice!” Barry lightly scolded him, “How many times do I have to remind you to wear your gloves when you are outside in the cold weather. Here.” Barry took Len’s hands and stuck them under his armpits and then looked at Len with a triumphant grin like he had just solved a particularly hard case.

Len laughed and his eyes crinkled up in amusement. “Thank you Scarlet.” He purred making Barry shiver slightly. “I don’t know what I would do without you.”

Barry leaned closer to run his nose against Len’s then leaned back smirking, “Why you would have no fingers of course! Your fingers would have frozen and fallen off long ago.”

Len pretended to gasp and let his eyes go wide, “Oh no! However could I pull off my perfect heists without fingers? Hmm. I guess I could get Hartley to figure out a way that I could use my cold gun without fingers.” He looked off to the side and sighed dejectedly, “Guess I would have to live with mooning assholes instead of flipping them off.”

Barry giggled “You are so silly!”

Len grinned and turned back to look at Barry and tugged him gently closer so he could kiss Barry’s smiling lips. “Only for you, darling.” He softly whispered in the small space between them after their kiss.

Barry moved to kiss him again, “I love you.”

“I love you as well.” Len wrapped his arms around Barry who laid his head on Len’s chest. They cuddled on the couch and listened to the music that was still playing quietly in the background. Barry started to hum along and Len soon joined him. Outside snowflakes were falling from the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I hope you have an amazing day/night! <3


End file.
